


Die Pfade der Toten

by MrsMoriarty



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli auf den Pfaden der Toten. Niemand kann einen solchen Ort auf Dauer ertragen, aber besonders dem Elben setzt die unnatürliche Umgebung zu und es bedarf ausgerechnet eines Zwerges, ihn zu trösten. Eine kurze Story darüber, dass auch Elben nicht gegen alles Dunkel Mittelerdes gefeit sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Pfade der Toten

**Author's Note:**

> (Diese Story ist im Zuge der Weihnachtswichtelaktion auf Livejournal entstanden. Intendiert ist sie als slash, kann aber auch als friendship gelesen werden.)

_„Ich werde auch mitkommen“, sagte Legolas, „denn ich fürchte die Toten nicht.“_

 

Stolz und mutig hatten die Worte des Elben geklungen, als sie an jenem Morgen von Dunharg zum Fuß des Dimholt aufgebrochen waren, und Gimli, Gloins Sohn, war froh gewesen, einen so wackeren Gefährten an seiner Seite zu wissen, selbst in Angesicht des düsteren Schreckens, der vor ihnen lag.

Die Furcht, mit der die Rohirrim von dem Tunnel sprachen, der unter dem Fels nach Erech führte, hatte sich wie ein Schatten ausgebreitet und auch die Herzen der grauen Schar ergriffen. Nur Aragorn schien von einer Entschlossenheit ergriffen worden, die selbst die drohende Dunkelheit des Weges vor ihm zurückzudrängen vermochte. Als er Roheryn im Morgengrauen gesattelt hatte, um die Feste und das Heerlager hinter sich zu lassen, hatte es aller elbischen Aufmerksamkeit bedurft, seine Abreise nicht zu verpassen.

Legolas Grünblatt und Gimli, Gloins Sohn, hatten nicht einen Augenblick gezögert, und Aragorn schien sie beinahe erwartet zu haben, als sie ihm den Weg versperrt hatten, um ihm ihr Weggeleit aufzuzwingen. Aber aller Ablehnung und Versicherung zum Trotz wirkte der grimmige Waldläufer doch ein wenig erleichtert ob der Standhaftigkeit seiner Freunde. Es war diese schwache, kaum wahrnehmbare, aber doch offensichtliche Erleichterung, die Gimli mehr als alles Gewäsch von untoten Rachegeistern das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Einzig und allein der Gedanke an die dunklen Gesteinsmassen, die sich mit jeder Meile, die sie dem Dimholt näher kamen, höher und beeindruckender über ihnen auftürmten, hatte ihm Mut verliehen und wenn ein Zwerg die Dunkelheit des Fangorn überstanden hatte, dann würde er vor unbekannten Höhlen gewiss nicht Halt machen.

Schließlich war es dennoch der Elb gewesen, der vor ihm in das Dunkel der Tunnel getreten war und der bloße Anblick von Legolas hochgewachsener, heller Gestalt, die sich langsam in den Berg vortastete, hatte Gimlis Sohlen vom Boden gelöst und ihn die Pfade der Toten betreten lassen.

Seither mochten Stunden vergangen sein, vielleicht auch Tage. Gimli vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Die dunkeln Felsen um ihre kleine Gruppe herum hatten nichts gemein mit den vertrauten Erdtiefen seiner Kindheit. Für gewöhnlich konnte sein geschultes Zwergenauge selbst ohne Fackel die verschiedenen Gesteinsschichten allein an ihrer Beschaffenheit ertasten und am grauen Schimmer ihrer hundert und tausenden Farbschattierungen erkennen. Die Wege unter dem Dimholt gaben keinerlei solcher Auskünfte. Kalt und glatt und ausnehmend schwarz begrenzten sie den Weg links und rechts von ihnen und schienen alles um sie herum zu verschlucken. Außerhalb des schwachen Feuerscheins von Aragorns Fackel schien die Dunkelheit beinahe greifbar zu werden und Gimli musste sich abmühen, mit den beiden anderen Schritt zu halten, die schweigend und in schmaler Reihe vor ihm immer tiefer in den Berg vordrangen.

Als Aragorn schließlich anhielt und sie sich zur Rast betten hieß, wagte keiner zu widersprechen. Der Gedanke, an diesem schrecklichen Ort ruhen zu können, erschien abwegig, geradezu lächerlich, aber die Schwere des Berges schien sich auf ihrer aller Gemüter gelegt zu haben und die Gefährten fühlten eine Müdigkeit, die mehr aus ihrem Geist als aus ihren Gliedern zu rühren schien.

Die kleine Kaverne, in der sie ihr Lager aufschlugen, schien menschengemacht, zumindest zeigten sich an den Wänden die gleichen verwaschenen und unleserlichen Runen, die sie auch über dem Tor zu den Pfaden erkannt hatten. Aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Raum mehr als ein großer Durchgang oder gar eine Lagerstatt gewesen war, darauf hatte Aragorn bei der Wahl ihrer Raststätte bestanden.

Dennoch schien es Gimli, als würden sie beobachtet, nicht von Spähern Saurons, aber von einer dunklen, feindseligen Macht. In der Ferne hörte er tropfendes Wasser, das in einem Felsspalt versickerte und das Flackern des Feuers, welches sie beschlossen hatten, die ganze Nacht hindurch brennen zu lassen, warf seltsam unförmige und tiefe Schatten an die Wände. Immer wieder schloss der Zwerg die Augen und versuchte, seinen Geist ruhen zu lassen, doch drangen immer wieder fremde Geräusche an sein Ohr und kein Schlaf wollte zu ihm kommen.

Mit einem Mal schreckte Gimli hoch. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, aber nun war er hellwach und saß senkrecht auf seiner Lagerstatt. Einige Sekunden lang pochte sein eigener Herzschlag laut in seinen Ohren und gespannt hielt er nach Gefahren Ausschau. Doch nichts um ihn herum rührte sich. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr und das Feuer glomm noch immer hell genug, um den Raum zu erleuchten, in dem sich nichts regte. Langsam verflüchtigte sich der bittere Nachgeschmack, den der düstere Traum auf Gimlis Zunge hinterlassen hatte und er beruhigte sich.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Alles schien unverändert, nur die Lager seiner Gefährten lagen gänzlich verwaist einige Fuß neben dem seinen.

Ächzend richtete Gimli sich auf, um an das Feuer heran zu treten und erneut die Glut zu entfachen.

„Aragorn sagte, er wolle einen Kontrollgang durch die umliegenden Gänge machen. Er ist noch nicht lange fort und kehrt sicherlich gleich zurück.“

Obwohl der Tonfall ruhig und vertraut war, dauerte es eine Sekunde, bis Gimli die hohlklingende Stimme, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte, als die seines Elbenfreundes erkannte. Legolas sprach meist sehr ruhig und hob nur selten die Stimme, aber nun klang er beinahe schwach. Erst als sich Gimlis Augen ein wenig an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, konnte die zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt am Feuer saß, ausmachen. Auch das war ungewöhnlich. Des Nachts pflegte der Waldelb meist mit wachen Augen an einen Baum gelehnt den Schlaf seiner Gefährten zu bewachen oder in den seltenen Augenblicken der Müdigkeit lang ausgestreckt und ohne die Lider zu schließen auf dem Boden zu liegen und seinen Geist in Gefilde wandern zu lassen, die von allen Kindern Ardas nur das schöne Geschlecht jemals gesehen hat.

Nun hielt der Elb seine Knie umschlungen und stierte unverwandt in die Glut vor ihm, sodass sich das Licht in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Gimli, gewohnt, dass Legolas ihn wahrnahm ganz ohne ihn zu sehen, trat zu seinem Freund und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Sein kurzer Schlaf war nicht tief genug gewesen, ihm ernstliche Erleichterung zu verschaffen und noch immer schmerzten seine Glieder vom langen Ritt des Vortags.

„Mir scheint, Aragorn vermag an solch einem verfluchten Ort ebenso wenig Ruhe zu finden wie wir beide, mein Freund.“ Legolas antwortete nicht und Gimli, der die Stille in dieser Höhle bei weitem drückender empfand als etwa auf einem gemeinsamen Pferderücken, fuhr fort: „Soll ich für eine Weile die Wache übernehmen? Ganz gleich, was ihr Elben sagt, ich reite nun schon lange genug mit Euch zusammen, um zu wissen, dass auch eure Kräfte nicht endlos sind. Wir sind heute lange im Reich der Toten gewandelt und werden es morgen noch einmal tun müssen.“

Legolas erschauerte und Gimli hielt inne. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, sprach Legolas: „Mich friert,“ und Gimli raffte sich erneut auf und begann, das Feuer nachzuschüren. Er war erleichtert, dass der Elb für den Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn er hatte die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Legolas den Pass zum Caradhras hinauf barfuß erklimmen sehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Missmutes zu äußern. Aber er wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass es keine körperliche Kälte war, die alles um sie herum durchdrang, Fels, Gestein, Mark und Bein und ihnen bis ins Blut ging. Es war ein ganz eigener Hauch des Todes und der Verderbnis und mit einem Mal wurde Gimli bewusst, dass sein Freund, der schon in heimeligen und einladenden Höhlen wie ein Fremder umherging, ebenfalls nicht unberührt von solcher Finsternis bleiben konnte, ja sie vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer spüren musste, da sein Volk stets im Licht gelebt und die Schatten gefürchtet hatte.

Erneut schreckte ihn Legolas‘ Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, die mit einem Mal schneidend und scharf klang, wie er es kaum von dem Elben kannte. „Wie sollte es einem an einem solchen Ort auch anders gehen? Fern von allem, was warm ist und wächst und gedeiht. Es MUSS ein verdorbenes Volk sein, das in solcher Einsamkeit in der Erde leben kann.“

Sofort spürte Gimli die Wut in sich aufsteigen, die er nur zu gut kannte und die erst jene goldenen Tage in Lorien zu stillen gewusst hatte, und umso so unversöhnlicher kam sie nun zurück, da er den Zwist ihrer Völker hinter ihnen geglaubt hatte. Wütend wandte er sich dem Elben zu, ihn zurechtzuweisen, als dieser zu ihm aufblickte und Gimli, Gloins Sohn, verschlug es die Sprache, als er den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung sah, die nicht aus Legolas‘ Mund, wohl aber aus seinen Augen sprachen.

Seufzend setzte sich der Zwerg wieder zu seinem Freund, nur dichter diesmal, sodass dieser durch ihre schwere Wanderkleidung die Wärme spüren konnte, die von ihm ausging. Wortlos legte er, so gut es ging, seinen kurzen, kräftigen Arm um Legolas breite Schulter. Zunächst spürte er nur die Anspannung, die es den Elben kostete, das Zittern seiner Muskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dann entspannte er sich und lehnte sich ganz in die Umarmung des Zwerges. Schweigend saßen der Elb und der Zwerg dicht aneinander gekauert und beobachteten die gelben Flammen.

Als das Knistern der Holzscheite sich wieder zu legen begann, kramte Gimli vorsichtig mit seiner freien Hand nach Pfeife und Tabak, die Legolas mit einem dankbaren Nicken annahm. Gedankenverloren paffte er eine Weile Rauchringe in die Luft und allmählich schien der Gram aus seinen Zügen zu weichen.  
Es erschien beiden eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen und keiner wagte, ein Wort zu wechseln, als könnte jeder Laut das scheue Reh der Wärme vertreiben, das sich gerade erst langsam und vorsichtig zu ihnen zu wagen begann.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr vergebt meine unbedachten Worte, Herr Zwerg!“ Gimli zuckte beinahe etwas zusammen, so unvermittelt hatte Legolas ihr Schweigen gebrochen. „Ich weiß nicht viel über Euer Volk, doch weiß ich, dass ihr warm und offenherzig sein könnt und sollten wir diese dunklen Tage überstehen, so wird es mir eine Freude sein, mich von Euch über die Vorzüge einer warmen Höhle belehren zu lassen. Auch, wenn sie mir momentan gänzlich verborgen erscheinen.“ Die letzten Worte hatte Legolas beinahe gemurmelt, als spräche er zu sich selbst, doch Gimli klopfte ihm nur wohlwollend auf die Schulter.

„Glaubt mir, mein Herr Elb, ein solches Haus wie dieses hier, würde auch von meiner Sippe keiner erwählen. Ihr sollt schon noch die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennenlernen und bis dahin findet Trost in der Gewissheit, dass an diesem Ort auch einem Kind Aules das Blut in den Adern gefriert.“

Legolas erwiderte nichts, doch im schwachen Glanz des Feuers glaubte Gimli, den Anflug eines Lächelns ausmachen zu können.

Als Aragorn schließlich Stunden später zurückkehrte, fand er den Elben eng umschlungen in den Armen des Zwerges neben dem heruntergebrannten Feuer liegen. Nach Art der Elben waren seine Augen geöffnet und der Dunadan vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob sein Freund wachte oder tief und fest schlief.


End file.
